Sewage flow is typically by gravity. However, in many situations it is necessary to "lift" sewage from a location where it is generated to a point where it may be deposited into a sewage collection system. In such situations, it is well known to provide a sewage basin for collection of the sewage. Such a sewage basin would be provided with a sewage inlet, a lift pump to move the sewage out of the basin and into an exit line, and the necessary controls for operating the pump. Since these sewage stations need to operate automatically, the controls provide power to the pump and sense liquid levels in the basin. The liquid level information is used to switch the pump on and off and to turn the alarms on and off.
A gravity line for removing sewage from a building exits the building and is connected to the sewage basin. The sewage basin's location will vary with each application, due to the location of the gravity line. The current state of the art is to locate the pump control on the side of the building or on a post located near the sewage basin. The remoteness of these control positions relative to the sewage basin itself makes service work difficult. Additionally, controls mounted on the building or on a post are subject to deterioration from the natural environment surrounding the sewage basin site. When service work is required on the basin, and particularly on the electrical systems associated therewith, the current state of the art system exposes the service technician to the noxious and obnoxious materials contained within the sewage basin.